


Ready for the real world

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, H/D LDWS Round 9, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Nostalgia, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Harry wants more than friendship. Sometimes Draco’s smile makes his stomach somersault. Sometimes Draco looks at Harry as if he feels the same way. Harry’s spent months hoping for something more, but he hasn’t dared to act upon it.Today, though, he has nothing to lose.





	Ready for the real world

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for [Week One of H/D LDWS Round 9](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1475477.html). 
> 
> The prompt was "Hogwarts Express", and the maximum word count was 499. Excluding scene breaks, dashes and ellipses, this drabble comes in at exactly 499 words. 
> 
> Thank you ever so much to my beta, [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/profile).

The scarlet steam engine chugs steadily along, pulling an unwilling Harry further and further away from his first real home.

He isn’t ready to say goodbye to Hogwarts, but Eighth Year has flown by in a blur and now it’s all over. Watching the castle disappear into the distance has left a lump in his throat that he can’t quite swallow.

For the first hour of the journey, Harry stared intently out of the window, determined to take in every last bit of Scottish scenery – he’ll miss it when he’s in London – but the rugged hills and glassy lochs have long since given way to the industrial grey landscapes of cities, intermittently broken by flat countryside.

With a sigh, Harry turns his attention inside. 

When the train left Hogsmeade, the compartment was packed full of their mismatched gang, but it’s gradually emptied out. Ron, Hermione and Blaise have retreated to the Prefects’ carriage, and Pansy’s wandered off, too, seeking her Ravenclaw toyboy.

Now there’s plenty of space. Luna’s sitting on the floor letting Ginny plait her hair, and Neville’s curled up in the corner, engrossed in yet another Herbology book: a parting gift from Professor Sprout.

Finally, there’s Draco, settled beside Harry with his blond head bent over a copy of _Potions Weekly_ , his brow creased in concentration. He’s sitting impossibly close; with every lurch of the train, his leg nudges firmly against Harry’s.

Feeling Harry’s gaze, he looks up. “Alright Potter?”

Harry nods. He can’t remember when “Potter” and “Malfoy” lost their venomous sting, but these days they’re terms of affection, not insults spat across classrooms. They’d both been through too much to hold a grudge beyond the first few weeks of term – even one as deep as theirs. Between their matching timetables and the long nights spent battling nightmares, perhaps friendship was inevitable.

Only… Harry wants more than friendship. Sometimes Draco’s smile makes his stomach somersault. Sometimes Draco looks at Harry as if he feels the same way. Harry’s spent months hoping for something more, but he hasn’t dared to act upon it.

Today, though, he has nothing to lose. 

Heart pounding, he shuffles down in his seat and rests his head on Draco’s shoulder. Draco murmurs something about Harry’s “big Quaffle head”, but makes no effort to move.

Soon, Harry dozes off, comforted by the rich scent of Draco’s aftershave.

~*~*~*~

“Potter?”

Harry sits up, rubbing his eyes. He and Draco are alone: the train’s arrived at King’s Cross and students are streaming out onto the platform. 

Draco doesn’t speak again; he sits perfectly still, waiting.

Harry takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.

_This is it._

He tilts his chin up, leaning into Draco until their lips finally, _finally_ meet.

It’s a clumsy kiss, with a bit too much tongue, but Harry thinks it’s perfect.

Draco’s cheeks are flushed pink when he eventually pulls away. He takes Harry’s hand. “Ready to take on the real world?”

Harry grins. “I am now.”


End file.
